


Idris

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bestiality, Canon - TV, Inspired by Sterek, Inspired by..., M/M, Sex, The Gates - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: This was inspired by the tv series The Gates and some of the Sterek stories that are out there.Changing into a werewolf wasn't as life altering as finding out he had a warlock as a grandmother. Finding the love of his life who is a mundane and nearly tearing his head off...well that was a bit life altering.





	Idris

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Just play in the universe. I've read the books, watched the movie and tv series. I get information from everywhere. So, this should be my last fic for a while. I think I cleared out the Jimon folder. Need to catch up on my reading. If there some big mistake...please let me know-I do check my work but sometimes the eye slips right past it. 
> 
> Songs used in this fic from what Google and Youtube tell me are: don't own anything from here either  
> Lullaby by Nickelback  
> Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne  
> Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars

Simon stared out the window, he had gotten tired of composing music on his phone. And by that he meant his phone died. Rebecca has been bombing him with texts since they left Brooklyn behind; he loved his sister, but she needed to focus on someone else. He understood how worried she could be since their adaptation after their parent’s death; Simon hadn’t been separated from her for longer then two days without some contact. The fact that Luke had been offered the Chief position at Idris was a great opportunity for him and the family, but it meant being away from Brooklyn and Rebecca, who was working towards her medical degree.

“I think it’s time for some food,” Luke said slowing down as a diner appeared further ahead the road. “Yep, I’m starving,” Simon said shaking a sleeping Clary from her comfortable position against the window. Clary groaned, “I could kill you,” rubbing her face awake. Simon smiles, “Don’t do me like that sis.” Clary smiles, “Shut up,” sitting up in her seat to stretch. “Come on guys, let’s get some food,” Jocelyn said having been shaken awake as well; like mother like daughter.

Simon popped his phone into a charging port before following the rest of the family into the diner. There weren’t as many people inside, so they were able to eat and get on their way quickly. “According to the GPS, we should be there. Anyone see anything?” Jocelyn asked looking out the front window. Simon leaned against Clary as they both stared ahead from the space between front seats.

“Did you know that this community is the oldest in the state? The walls to Idris are made from 100-foot metal and brick. It has never been breached, ten families started the community when they came from England,” Luke said a bit of excitement in his voice. Simon smiled, “Nerd Alert,” which caused everyone to laugh until Idris’ gates came into view.

The gates where made of metal craved to display the word IDRIS and taller then the truck. A gate house guard stepped out in full police uniform smiling, “Hello, can I help you folks?” He was of tall with short black hair, half his face covered in facial hair and was in his early forties. Luke smiled warmly, “Hey, am Luke Galloway. You should be expecting me.”

The man seemed to stand up straighter, “Oh, you’re the new chief. We are expecting you. My name is Alaric Forrest,” shaking Luke's hand through the window. “Nice to meet you Officer Forrest,” Luke said smiling. Forrest seemed to blush before clearing his throat, “If I could see some ID. Then I can let you in.”

Luke pulled his drivers license which Forrest went back into the guard house, typed something into the computer before getting a manila envelope from a top shelf. He spoke into his radio then returned with the ID and envelope. “All checks out. This is your welcome packet especially keys for your house, mail, and school schedules, and maps to the town. Hope you enjoy your day,” Forrest said smiling before the gates opened slowly to admit the family.

 “That was cool,” Clary said as they drove passed the shiny gates. Simon nudged her peering over the passenger seat as Jocelyn looked through the envelope, “Says here we live on Cherry Court number 216.” Luke nods getting directions to input on the GPS. “Feels very Stepford Wives,” Simon says leaning to grab his charged phone from the port to see 10 texts from Rebecca. He answers them and takes several pictures at they go down main street.

Cherry Court is easy enough to find and everyone is speechless at the house they find. “Are you sure this is the place” Luke asks glancing down at the address listed for him and the family. "Sure is" Jocelyn says climbing out after Clary and Simon. The house is unlocked, and their moving boxes are piled in a furnished living room. “There’s a pool,” Clary shouts racing toward the back yard. “Whoa,” Simon says in amazement following.

When they come back inside its to find Luke and Jocelyn speaking with a woman about their age. Luke spots them first, “Kids come meet Ms. Tess Herondale, she’s the mayor of Idris and my boss.” Clary and Simon greet her politely as she frowns sweetly, “I’m sorry. I thought you had three children?” Jocelyn smiles, “We do. Rebecca is the oldest. She’s in medical school. About to enter her residency at Brooklyn General. We're so proud.”

Simon glows at how inclusive Jocelyn and Luke are. The adoption had happened when Simon was eight and Rebecca was thirteen. Jocelyn and Elaine had been so close. They had each other down as legal guardians for the kids since probably Simon and Clary meet in kindergarten. When Elaine died in a car accident Jocelyn and Luke hadn’t hesitated to adopt Simon and Rebecca as was Elaine's will.

Ms. Herondale smiles, “That’s wonderful. Should she ever be interested in coming to Idris we have a wonderful hospital here. Am sure the staff would glad to have her.” Luke and Jocelyn smile but Luke answers, “I think she’s happy with where she is. But thank you for the kind thought. Am sure, she’ll be out to visit once we`re all settled. “

Ms. Herondale smiles, “Well I guess I’ll leave you to unpack. Everyone is excited to meet the Chief, so don’t be surprised if the neighbors come calling before nightfall. I’ve let everyone down at the station know that you’d be in, in two days. Let’s you get settled over the weekend. I can also arrange for my gr... um... nephew to come for Clary and Simon on Monday for school, if you’d like?” Clary and Simon smiled, “That’d be nice Ms. Herondale, but I think we'll head in on our own.” She left saying good bye and happy to have met the family.

The family moved into the house and were interrupted by the neighbors who came to say hello and leave food. Jocelyn and Luke didn’t have to cook a single meal. On Saturday morning, they went to City Offices to get new driver licenses, register as citizens, and even correct vehicle plates. Luke and Jocelyn were surprised when they were given tablets with the Idris logo on it; a upside down triangle with long limbs extended at the top.

“We didn’t buy these,” Luke said to the clerk who had finished preparing all their IDs. “Oh, it comes with living in Idris. The entire community is paperless. We have the registration numbers down at the city office for every member. The kids will get theirs from the school. There’s also an app that you want to download on your phones to keep up to date with any of the town’s events,” the clerk smiled back at them handing over their things. They left the offices surprised. “Whoa, how much do people spend to live here,” Clary grossed checking out the tablet. “They have a calendar about community events, all the stores, and take out menus,” Simon said looking over her shoulder. Luke and Jocelyn went over the one they had in their hands. “This place is crazy,” Luke said, “Oh, there’s an ice shop a block away,” Jocelyn said looking at her family. Everyone laughed.

They sat outside eating ice cream, “Does it feel like everyone is staring,” Simon whispered spooning chocolate chip ice cream into his mouth. Clary looked around, “Nope, everyone is staring at us. But dear brother let’s focus on this instead,” waving a hand over the tablet. “This is so cool, the ones from school should be awesome,” Simon said watching a virtual tour of Idris.

The family returned to the house and continued unpacking. The master suite going to Luke and Jocelyn had all their stuff littered everywhere as Luke and Jocelyn laughingly put together their bed. Simon had helped Clary but her bed together and then they worked on his. “Ok, my bed is set. Let me know if you need help with anything, “Simon said stretching out the rug under his bed. Together they dumped his mattress on the bed putting on his dark blue sheets. Clary nods and crosses to her room through their shared bathroom.

By nightfall, Simon is done moving in, he smooths the Brooklyn Bridge sticker across from the wall above his bed. He has two bookcases siding his small desk, a corner taken over with his musical instruments and semi studio, all clothing fits in his cloth even the small drawer that used to be his mom’s is tucked in beneath all his hanging shirts. The shelf in the closet holds his bag which he hadn’t thought he had many of and his six pairs of footwear sit on a shoe cart thing that Luke made perfectly on his small dresser. Simon thinks he’ll have to go get more stuff, so he can spread out in the open space of his room.

He takes his bathroom stuff which isn’t much, puts his bath robe outside in his room, hooks his towels inside the restroom. Then he puts up a stickable hook inside the glassed-in shower to hang his shower caddy which has everything he needs. “Wait, put them on this side that way, we’ll have more space under the shower head. Here’s mine,” Clary says walking into the restroom carrying a box of her stuff. Simon helps her get everything settled into a position they both can live with, it also helps that they had figured out how to share a bathroom back in their apartment in Brooklyn which had included Jocelyn, Luke and Rebecca.

“Help me hang some clothes,” Clary asks before Simon can disappear back into his room. He sighs but really can’t say no to any of his sisters. She has a pile of cloths waiting to be hung separated by hangers which helps him know what outfit goes with what. Clary’s busy putting clothes away in her dresser her bed. “I can’t believe you got a window seat,” Simon says lazing as best he can in the space almost laying down. “You got the side hedge to sneak out of. I think you got the best room,” Clary says finally able to sit down on her blood red sheets. “I think this place gave us a lot of ups,” Simon says.

Ω

Monday morning Simon wakes to the sound of the shower running before his alarm even goes off. “Clary,” he groans has beaten him to the shower. He sits up in his bed glaring at the alarm clock that blares for him to get up. He shuts it off and decides to go through morning stretches. He has worked up a sweat when Clary opens his door dressed in her bathrobe. “You have 30 minutes,” she says in a firm tone. Simon sighs of course she’ll need more time to look perfect. He rushes through brushing his teeth, using the toilet before jumping in the shower to scrub down. He has wrapped his towel around himself when suddenly Clary’s door opens with her dressed in tight black jeans, brown boots with a green blouse that wrapped around her torso and showed off her shoulders.

“Go get changed into the clothes Becca and I chose. And you’re wearing your contacts today,” she says turning on the hair dryer on her red frizzy locks. “I’m a grown man,” he shouts and only gets a sweet smile as a return. He lives for all the women in his life, he is very sure of that. Once he’s dressed in skinny blue jeans, a black v neck wrapped around his torso, and white tennis shoes. He returns to the restroom to find Clary done with straightening her hair that it reaches down to her elbow. She’d been growing it out.

“Put in your contacts, wash your face, and I’ll do your hair,” Clary said as she put on makeup with practice ease. Simon frowned at the boxes of contacts stuffed in a drawer. He pulled out a new pair the old ones tossed when they left Brooklyn. He easily popped them in and blinked at his clear reflection. He quickly washed his face with ache prevention then sat on the small stool that was under the sink. He checked his phone while he waited for Clary to wash her hands and get started on his hair. Rebecca had texted him six times; last one said that she would be heading home for a 42-hour break from the hospital. He texted back that he was fine and that he would call her once school was over.  

 He pulled up a game on his phone and was so into it that Clary had to clap her hands to get his attention. “You’re done Si,” Clary said, and he helped her clear up the counter around the double sinks and wipe down the mirror which had make up residue from Clary. “Let’s have breakfast,” he said returning his room to grab his baby blue hoodie and messenger bag that had a few things he couldn’t do without for the day.

He charged his phone in the ports by the sofa and sat at the table where Jocelyn made waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and six different cereals. “This is awesome, first day of school breakfast. Pass me the waffles,” Simon said dropping into his seat. Jocelyn gently touched the slope of his hairdo as she passed him a plate of waffles. Clary smiled as she ate pancakes from a huge pile. “Are you starving Clary,” Luke asked entering the room as she rolled a pancake before eating it. “I get nervous on new days. Probably won’t eat lunch,” Clary said scoping up eggs onto her spoon.

“I packed you light lunches,” Jocelyn said joining everyone at the table. “This is a big day for the family,” Luke said eating a stack of pancakes. “You nervous about work,” Simon asked pouring some cereal into a bowl. “What’s not to be nervous about? I’m the big man on the block,” Luke crowed making everyone groan.

\--

Simon pulled onto the school parking lot parking the motorcycle in an empty space near the entrance. Everyone who was out on the grounds stared as Clary got off the back of the bike running her fingers through her hair to relieve her helmet head; Simon followed knowing his hair was perfect even after the helmet because of the solution Clary used on his hair. He tossed the helmets into the saddle bag before strolling to the entrance with Clary at his side. Everyone was heard whispering as they made their way into the front office.

\--

Simon sat in AP English listening to the lecture taking notes in a note app relieved that it saved easily. He looked up to find some of the students staring at him. Simon smiled before returning to his notetaking. A throat cleared to his right causing him to look up and find a very beautiful girl sitting next to him. Simon blinked wishing he had his glasses, they would have made him feel more comfortable in this situation. “Yeah,” he asked drawing down a note from later.

“So, you’re the chief’s kid,” she asked her blown out black hair frizzed into curls, she had brown eyes, mocha skin, claw neck across her slender neck and dressed in a blue shirt with black skinny jeans. “Yep,” Simon said looked up at her face meeting her eyes, “Simon Lewis Galloway,” extending his hand to shake. She smiled before shaking his hand, “Maia Roberts.” Simon took his hand back and went back to writing down the notes he had left undone. Clary was in another class, they had split after getting their school supplies from the office which had just been the tablet. Before they could continue talking the teacher turned asking Maia a question to the lecture and it Simon smirked, he had almost made a friend.

\--

The day had been long, and Simon entered the first boy’s restroom he saw, startling when the light above the door flickered. The restroom was trashed: mirrors cracked, stalls shadowed in darkness, and trashcans overturned. He took a step further into chaos when he kicked something to have it make a noise against the floor. Simon bent to pick up a ring, it was a man’s ring thick and heavy with a design over the top and an H craved into it. Simon squinted it was too dark to see the ring clearly, he slides it onto his index finger when a growl erupted from the darkness.

Simon gasped as he was pinned against the door, his feet didn’t touch the ground. A boy’s hard body held him in place: left hand holding his right shoulder while his left wrist was pined by his head by a big hand. Whoever had pinned him was panting heavily against his neck causing chills to travel up and down his spine. “Um,” Simon nervously starts only to have a growl vibrate against his neck. He felt his whole-body tense in fear. He breathed in deeply before singing softly:

“I’m telling you that, it’s never that bad,

Take it from someone who’s been where you’re at.

Laid out on the floor and you’re not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio”

 

The body released its tight grip on him allowing him to touch the floor. Simon tensed up at the sudden movement as the hand holding his right shoulder slide under his arm causing Simon to clasp onto the back of a blue jean shirt whimpering. The boy growled against his throat again:

“If you can hear me now I’m reaching out

To let you know that you’re not alone

And if you can’t tell. I’m scared as hell cause

I can’t get you on the telephone so just close your

Eyes, oh honey here comes a lullaby. Your very own lullaby”

 

The boy released Simon stepping back from him. The first thing his eyes landed on was a bare chest leading to a six pack. Simon blinked at the noise the boy made to have him look up at him. He was a classic handsome face Clary would love to draw: chiseled jawline, frim chin, kissable kips, straight nose, an oceans mixture of blue-brown-gold eyes, thick eyebrows, blond hair long on top but shaved on his sides. The boy pulled the sides of his blue jean shirt closed snapping the buttons in place. “Um,” Simon started when the boy spoke, “It was like this when I came in,” referring to the mess in the bathroom. Simon smiled weakly, “If you had a panic attack a mess like this wouldn’t surprise me.” The boy raised his left eyebrow at Simon, “You should leave.” Simon licked his lips, “Sure,” turning to flee from the restroom only to have the door burst open to reveal another teen boy.

This one was just as handsome: firm jaw, cleft chin, thick black eyebrows, piercing dark brown eyes, and short black hair arranged in a faux hawk. He glared at Simon as he asked, “You ok, Jace,” moving towards Jace who was still snapping his buttons closed. Simon looked at both, they could be a couple and if that was true what would dark beauty think of Simon as Jace was redressing? “Right bye,” Simon fled from the restroom, now he had to find another restroom to pee and relieve the semi he got from Jace. This day was just so weird.

In the restroom…

“Did that Mundane see you change,” Alec Lightwood asked his best friend Jace Herondale soothed out his clothes. He shook his head, “I was able to pull back. We’re good. He might think I had a panic attack; so not bad. Let me text my grandmother to come fix this,” Jace replied sending a text. A second later a portal opened to admit Tess Herondale. “Jace, are you ok,” she asked hugging him to her. “Yep. I’m fine. Just made a mess,” Jace said removing himself from her arms, still not used to her.

“Oh,” Tess said taking in her surroundings before using her magic to leave the place spotless. “Are you sure you’re ok,” she asked looking him over and seeing the men from the Herondale line she loved so much. “Yes Grandmother. I was just stressed from a test we had. I made it out of class alright,” Jace reassured her. Tess smiled, “Ok. I’ll see you at home,” before taking a portal out.

Jace looked at Alec, “I’m still not used to her. I mean I know she means well but I grew up without her for years. Feels like she barely caught up with me at the finish line.” Alec shrugs leaning against a newly fixed sink, “She tries. She looked for you for so many years and when she found you, she kept us together. Mom was shocked as hell to know Tess Herondale ran Idris. It’s possibly the safest place for us.”

Jace smirked, “I know. Come on we need to get to football practice.” He rubbed his hand through his hair when he didn’t feel the smooth caress of his finger he looked at his hand. He was missing his family ring. “Do you see my ring,” Jace asked Alec bending to check the entire floor. Alec stood by the door, “No.” Jace stood up, “I think the Mundane has it. He picked something up before I sort of attacked him.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Let’s go find him before he leaves otherwise you have to get it tomorrow. Unless you want to head to his house.” Jace shook his head, “I’ll get it tomorrow.”

After school…

Simon stood out on the front steps waiting for the arrival of Clary, so they could go home together. He was checking his phone to see if she had texted him why she was late. “Hey,” Clary’s voice called to him from the front entrance, “Simon, I think I found you a band.” Simon frowned but took the steps up towards her. “What are you talking about,” he asked following her as she handed him a yellow flyer: _Rock Solid Panda seeking vocalist! Auditions: Monday in the auditorium after school. All talent welcome_.

“I don’t have anything prepared,” Simon said following a bouncing Clary towards the auditorium. “Si, you’ll be great. I met with a member of the band, Bat, who heard your recording of my birthday song. He flipped. He thinks that you’ll be a great fit for the band,” Clary says semi dragging Simon to walk faster. Simon groaned, he was getting nervous.

\--

Alec and Jace around the corner when he saw the two new students. The talk about them had been all over the message boards when they arrived in town, the few students who had met them were impressed and expressed how cool both teens were. Jace had scoffed at most of it because the people who mainly posted where the cheerleaders and nerds who had managed to corner each of the teens when they had been in town briefly.

“They’re headed to the auditorium. Guess they want to audition for the band,” Alec said moving to head towards the football field. Jace stopped him, “Let me get my ring. It won’t take long. Am sure Izzy won’t mind if we stop by for a moment.” Alec shrugged and followed slowly behind Jace who three steps was ahead. “You sure you are ok? I mean,” Alec started to say only to have Jace stop and turn to him, “I’m fine. I swear he didn’t see anything.” Alec stared at him, “You changed because of test stress. That hasn’t happened since fifth grade.”

Jace looked down at his feet then glanced up at Alec, “Alright, it wasn’t the test. I was sitting there finishing up when suddenly I caught a scent. It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever encountered and the wolf…the wolf liked it. It wanted to give chase. I got up once I felt my nails start to extend and my eyes flared.” Alec wrapped an arm along Jace’s board shoulders, “We’ll figure it out. Am sure Tess or Magnus have literature on the subject. Or we could always ask the pack.”

Jace shrugged off Alec, “I’d rather eat my foot then ask Alaric or Jordan anything. Come on.”

\--

When they entered the auditorium was half full of students sitting in groups chatting, texting, or working tablets. Clary bypassed several people dragging Simon tumbling after her. “Izzy,” she said to a gorgeous teen dressed in a tight black dress, her long black hair cascaded as waterfall down her right shoulder, and she was glaring at the person singing onstage who was slightly off key.

Her expression changed when she spotted Clary and Simon, “Clary! I’m so glad you made it. This must be Simon. I love your voice,” she said standing to greet them. Simon smiled, “Thanks. I don’t really have anything prepared to sing.” Izzy waved her hand at him, “We’re doing auditions a little differently. In this bowl is every song the band knows to play excluding originals of course. Each person picks a song and they sing. Takes the pressure off a bit, but we want a vocalist to fit in with the band. Depending on how many people we like we’ll hold another semi audition and then you can give us music which highlights your voice best.”

Simon blushed, “That’s genius. Guessing you came up with it,” Izzy smiled, “I am the band’s manager.” Simon put his hand in the bowl and pulled out a song and huffed a laugh. Clary looked over his shoulder, “You got this.” Izzy smiled at both, “You’re up next.” She turned to the stage when the song ended, “Thank you for auditioning for Rock Solid Panda. We’ll let you know if you have made it to the final round.” The girl was red faced scurried off the stage. Simon felt bad.

He took a deep breath and climbed up onto the stage and was surprised to see Maia from class holding a bass. “Hey,” Simon said smiling. Maia brightened, “I heard you have a rocking voice. Glad you made it.” Simon shrugged, “I guess. Um, I picked Avril Lavigne’s Girlfriend.” Maia laughed, “Cool. Its Avril Lavigne’s Girlfriend,” she said to the other three band mates on the guitar, drums and keyboard. “Step up to the mic and let the little dude record your name and the song and we’ll start on three after that ok,” Maia said gesturing to the front of the stage where a young teen was recording on a video camera.

Simon took deep breaths adjusting the mic to his height, “Hey, I’m Simon Lewis-Galloway. I’m singing Avril Lavigne’s Girlfriend.” The band started playing from the count of three with banging drums and Simon singing:

HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU,

I don’t like your girlfriend!

NO WAY! NO WAY!

I think you need a new one

HEY HEY YOU YOU

I could be your girlfriend

HEY HEY YOU YOU

I know that you like me

NO WAY NO WAY

You know it’s now a secret

HEY HEY YOU YOU

I want to be your girlfriend

Simon was amazed at how easily the band played, exploding into action. He was relieved when he hit his cue, sometimes even with lots of practice vocalist and bands don’t hit it off. He was also relieved to see that Maia and who he assumed might be Bat were his backup vocals for the song. He fell into the groove of the music letting it carry him.

You’re so fine

I want you mine

You’re so delicious

I think about you all the time

You’re so addictive

Don’t you know what I could do to make you feel alright

Don’t pretend. I think you I’m damn precious

And -HELL, YEAH!

I’m the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too, and you know I’m right

The students in the audience startled at the instant start of the song. But many put down their devices and cheered. Simon was so impressive to watch. It’s like he cast a spell on everyone. They were bewitched into enjoying the song.

Jace and Alec had been at the back of the auditorium when the song started. Jace stared his jaw dropping. He was shocked that the person who had sung the sweet lullaby to calm him could sing so exuberantly. Alec leaned across his back, “Looks to me like the band found its vocalist.” Jace started moving as he watched Simon jump around on stage and dance. They made it to the front as Simon came back to face the audience.

In that moment, their eyes met and held:

 I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So, come over here, tell me what I to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don’t want to hear you say her name again

Jace’s heart went wild. He blinked staring at Simon as he sang at him…for him. He watched as Simon replaced the mic in its stand; how he cradled the mic to sing the final notes.  On his right index finger sat Jace’s ring; the Herondale crest shined under the stage lights, to see it on Simon made something feral growl in his chest.

Jace watched as Simon smiled, thanked the band and made his way down the stairs of the stage back towards him. Clary jumped on him the second he was in range, “You were awesome!” Simon laughed hugging her back. Clary looked at Izzy who came over standing next to Jace, “Amazing, Simon! Oh, these are my brothers, Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood. This is Clary and Simon Galloway.” Clary blushed when looking at Jace, he was staring at her.

Simon smiled, “Yeah, I met them briefly. Nice to know who you are.” Jace caught the scent he had earlier, “Are you wearing cologne?” Simon flushed shaking his head, he plucked the collar of his shirt fanning himself, “Sweaty actually. That was a bit nerve racking.” The scent intensified making Jace growl deep in his chest; he balled up his hands as he felt the change along the edge of his frame.

Instantly, Alec and Izzy were at his sides, “Jace,” a sharp shout came from on stage. The drummer stood at the edge of the stage glaring fiercely down on all of them. “I’m fine,” Jace said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Simon looked between all of them noticing how tense they were, “We should go, Clary. Becks said she’d call the house phone to talk. This was fun.” Clary frowned but followed Simon out of the auditorium, “That was weird,” she said climbing up behind Simon to head home. “Not really,” he mumbled sliding on his helmet.

\--

The group took Jace out back behind the stage curtain. Jordan sneered, “What the hell Herondale!? Mundanes were right in front of you.” Jace bared his teeth, his canines elongated a bit, “I know. Am not an idiot! I don’t know why this keeps happening today.” Jordan frowned, “Well, stop it or better yet have your Grandmother fix it. We don’t need exposure, especially from some mutt.” Jace growled at the slur that Jordan tossed at him, Izzy and Alec stepped forward to attack. “Break it up,” Maia said stepping between everyone, “We’re at school. Jace make sure you get help. The pack can’t be outed especially since you have no ties to us.”

Jace nodded before turning to leave, Alec following. Izzy looked back at her band, “Let’s wrap this up. I want to get home and look up whatever is going on with him.” They all agreed and went to finish their auditions.

Ω

Simon tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn’t relax, everything was so heightened. He was getting a migraine from it all. He removed his clothes laying in just his boxer shorts, tossed the blanket to the other side of the bed, and then stood up to open his window. When he finally climbed into bed laying on his belly, he finally fell asleep.

Something is at his window, he feels the presence of a dark entity lurking. Its shadow enters his room, fear makes his heart beat faster. It takes a while before he realizes it isn’t fear. As the shadow walks closer on hunched form, his heart dances in excitement. He keens in want, asking for it to come and take him. The air is charged with heat and electricity. It touches his ankle gripping tight, not to hurt but to show dominance.

Simon arches his body and keens again. ‘Come closer’ he begs without speaking a word. He feels the coarse fur against his skin and he aches. ‘Please’ as hot breath erupts in rhythmic bursts across his chest. A tongue laves at his nipple, Simon comes. Pleasure coursing its way through him.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that the hot wet tongue travels down toward the curve of his belly tasting him. Simon whines in the back of throat as sharp claws try to grasp his hips and pin him to his bed. The tongue tastes his groin cleaning him.

Simon is lax against his mattress before a cold snout touches his face. He tilts his head towards it panting with excitement. A rough tongue laves at his ear causing him to shiver before it takes swipes at his forehead down his nose and into his mouth. Simon kisses back.  

A satisfied growl vibrates through him.

\--

Simon gasps awake. Shadows chased away by the beams of moonlight that dance in his room. He can see everything clearly. He touches his ear, forehead, and lips finding it dry and wants to weep because it is.

He can’t even bring himself to panic about having a sex dream about…a creature. Simon runs his fingers through his hair. And tries to go back to sleep ignoring the heartache he feels.

£

Simon sits on the bleachers watching the football players practice for the umptieth time. Clary has a huge crush on Jace and drags Simon along when he doesn’t have band practice after school. He finishes his homework while glancing up at the players hitting each other on the field. Clary sighs dreamily as Jace takes off his helmet to smooth back his sweaty locks.

Simon puts away his tablet and pulls out his notebook. He’s been writing music since they’ve moved here. He can’t help it, inspiration has hit. He especially loves that he can write for different instruments and have the band play them. The few months since they’ve arrived has been great.

Jocelyn works at an art gallery, selling some of her pieces or restoring art. Luke had a rough few weeks but he seemed to have calm down a bit, he’s made Alaric his partner when its his turn to work the patrols. Clary and Izzy have become fast friends and spend their time together. Simon hangs out with them, but his group of friends are the band mostly. Bat and Maia more than Jorden who is often cold and distance no matter how nice Simon is.

He spends time with Alec and Jace as well when they join in with Izzy and Clary. Jace is a grumpy puss he met that first time. But there are moments when Simon feels like he is connecting with him. When the heartache he felt that first night after school fades away. He wonders if he is in love with Jace Herondale. And feels like a bastard for betraying Clary.

Clary shrieks in excitement causing Simon to look up and notice Jace staring at them. “Clary, what if I told you Jace makes my stomach go squish sometimes,” Simon says watching Jace drinking from a water bottle from his gym bag. Jace turns back towards them staring and Simon thinks for a crazy moment, Jace is listening in on them. Clary stares at Simon, “We haven’t liked the same person since middle school. Jasmine Gomez was not a happy camper with either of us.”

Simon chuckles, “Remember that dance. Oh man!” Clary giggles leaning into Simon, “Jack Torres had us beat. But am glad you told me. Lately, its felt like you were hiding something from me.” Simon looks at her as her loose locks bop like red flames around her face. Simon glances away to find Jace looking at them, “I think it’s cuz of how we met. He can lift me easily and his chest…smooth marble.” Jace looks away from them and seems to be smiling.

Simon blinks, how can he see that so clearly, they are midway up the bleachers. He feels like he needs to move suddenly, he stands up. “You! YOU! What? Go back and tell me everything,” Clary says grasping his arm and dragging him down to sit beside her. Simon laughs relaxing against her, he feels normal again. They spend the rest of that football practice talking about how Simon’s stomach goes squish everything he sees Jace.

-

“Why are you smiling,” Alec says tugging his gear away from his chess to get some fresh air against his sweaty flesh. Jace’s smile spreads wider, “No reason. Just felt like it.” Alec’s left eyebrow raises up, “Right. Come on, lets hit the showers. Am starving.”

Jace stops himself from skipping down to the showers. Simon likes him!

¥

Simon is sitting in the band room which is a soundproof shed that the Lightwoods have behind their house. He is fiddling with a guitar playing a tune that has nearly driven him crazy for the last month. He writes down the score and then words follow. He is so focused Bat barging into the room doesn’t even make him look up.

“Simon, earth to Simon,” Bat said bending to stare as Simon’s hand moves quickly across the page. “Whoa,” Bat breathes and silently waits for Simon to finish. Maia finds them like that when she comes in, “What are you doing,” she asks as Bat shushes her and waves her over. They both look at Simon who stops and frowns then he rewrites the chorus before stopping and adding a note at the beginning. He stops everything to flip to another page and writes down some verses before he looks up right into Bat and Maia’s awed faces.

“Whoa guys, you scared me. What are you doing,” he asked as they stood up. Bat gasps, “You’re a genius!” Simon frowns at him, “What?” Bat bows down while Maia gently shoves him with her foot, “You were so focused. I’ve never seen anyone write like that before.” Simon grins, “Sorry. I’ve had this tune in my head since we got here and it not coming out like I want it. Actually, it’s bugging me.”

Bat nodded, “I hate that! It becomes an ear worm. Ugh.” Simon laughs at Bat pulling him onto the sofa beside him. Lately, he has become more tactile, needing to touch people to set a claim on them. He brushes his hand along Maia’s back when she drops down to sit on his other side. She looks at him frowning before Izzy, Clary, and Jordan enter the room.

“Are you excited,” Clary asks Simon dropping down into his lap after he quickly moves the guitar. “Excited,” he says raising an eyebrow to blink at her. “I didn’t tell him. He was writing,” Bat says wiggling to get more space between them but is unsuccessful. Izzy sighs, “We signed up for a contest. Winner opens for The New York Festival of Song and gets to record four singles for a record company.” Simon is surprised, “That would be so awesome!”

Izzy’s heels click as she moves towards the desk they have in the corner where she often works to promote them. It holds a lot of the of paper from the band working on individual songs or notes for anything. Simon hasn’t added to them because he still feels like an outsider. With the up coming event, he would feel better about it.

“Back to current business! Everyone is in on the camping trip this coming weekend for school,” Clary asked pulling her tablet. “I can’t believe Idris has school events like this. We’ll be out for three days, we never had anything like this in Brooklyn.” Simon moves aside when Maia leaves her spot to sit in Jordan’s lap and start to whisper between them. Jordan would stare at him before looking up at Maia who was caressing his hair and shoulders.

Simon gets up moving around the room touching things or finding a comfortable position to sit in while keeping an eye on Jordan. He feels threatened and he can sense Jordan tensing up with each item he touches. He is staking claim and Jordan doesn’t like it at all. Simon leans against the desk keeping an eye on Jordan as Izzy types away on her tablet.

“Yep,” Bat says to Clary who smiles. “Simon, we should,” Clary says towards him noticing he is tense suddenly. “Simon,” Clary says again watching as he slowly stretches in his position. He takes his eyes off Jordan glancing at her with a smile, “Sure Clary. Anything you want,” before his focus is back on Jordan who has stood up. Maia is plastered against his side speaking in low tones.

“Something going on,” Izzy says noticing the tension causing her to stand up taking a place between both males’ view. “No,” Jordan says moving out of the room followed by Maia who says, “I have no idea what’s up with him. I’ll see you later. Simon, if you can have that song you wrote ready for the contest, I think we’ll rock it.”

Clary looks at all of them and some of the tension does bleed out, but she feels like she needs to get Simon out there quickly. “Come on Simon. Mom wanted to make a pizza tonight. Promised we’d help,” Clary says putting away everything she took from her bag. Simon nods picking up his hoodie and bag, making sure that he had his notebooks. “See you later,” Clary and Simon said leaving the band room. Izzy looked at Bat who shrugged at her, “No idea.”

Ω                           

Simon pitched his tent, he was bunking with Bat who was excited. He kept talking about the preserve and how Idris was home to over 32 species. Simon couldn’t listen to him anymore, “Gonna hit a tree. Be back in a bit,” Simon walked off into the woods as several students finished lighting the fire and started getting food ready.

Simon walks a few steps in before he pees on a tree then he must pee on another and another until he is empty. He sighs, this weird behavior is starting to freak him out. He’s walked too far from camp and is a bit lost when he tries to find it. He forces himself to relax and listens. The nightlife has already come alive, he can hear some owls and chirping of creatures. He hears a growl.

Simon opens his eyes, tracking the shadows. Excitement runs through his bones. A snap of a twig comes from his left and Simon runs. He full out runs in a direction blindly jumping over logs and ducking branches. He knows its coming, feels a snap at his heels trying to trip him up. Simon pants for breath changing direction when a crop of trees appear before him.

As he shifts his weight suddenly he is barreled at from behind. He is cuddled around a furred body which takes the impact of their combined weight. A muzzle collides with Simon’s forehead. “You got me. You got me,” Simon pants arching into the body that has him pinned.

A tongue swipes across his forehead, down his nose and into his yielding mouth. Simon kisses back and pants for air once the kiss ends. “Change. I know you can change,” Simon keens as claws dig into his hips. “Please. I want you to claim me as yours,” he whispers.

Underneath his hands, fur changes to smooth flesh, hard muscles that he knows, and he tilts his head back to feel sharp teeth clamp into his neck. A trickle of blood flows down his neck and pools in the crevice of his throat, a blunt tongue laps it up. Simon tilts his head down and looks onto Jace’s face, his lips smeared with blood.

“Werewolf,” Simons breathes and Jace whispers back, “Mate.” Jace kisses Simon harshly eager to claim his mate after so long. He bites gently at Simon’s jaw line before he licks at a slow bleeding bit mark and fixing his teeth in the permanent markings.  Simon cups Jace’s face bringing him back into kissing range.

Simon runs his fingers along Jace’s bare skin enjoying the hidden strength underneath. Jace rips Simon’s shirt accidently when Simon bites at his bottom lip drawing blood.  Jace rips the rest of Simon’s clothing off of him as the flavor of their mixed blood is in every kiss.

He pins Simon down as he laps down pass his groin to his entrance. Simon keens for his mate but Jace still had control of his actions and he knows he needs to loosen Simon up or he’ll hurt his mate. He can not live with the thought of hurting Simon. He’d rather Jordan take his heart still beating from his chest.

Jace laps at Simon until he is wet and has climaxed twice. When he crawls up to kiss Simon again, Simon keens again for his mate to take him. Jace breaches Simon slowly holding as Simon tenses at times. When he is all the way in, Jace cradles Simon by his shoulders panting and shaking with the last of his control.

Simon cards his limp fingers through Jace’s blonde locks, “Take me.” Jace kisses him roughly once again before he moves them in a dance that only their bodies truly know. Simon clings to Jace scratching at his back, moaning and groaning, taking everything his mate will give me. Jace is crumbling under the intense pleasure he is getting from Simon. “I…I,” he pants in Simon’s ear as Simon squeezes around him.

“I’m going to come,” Jace says kissing at Simon’s bottom lip. “Inside me…all of it inside me,” Simon gasps as his third climax takes him. He is blind and deaf to the world and only comes back to it to find Jace’s eyes bleed green and fangs elongate to bite at his neck again. Jace reaches his climax gently rutting into Simon as they come down from their pleasure.

\--

Simon wakes wrapped in Jace’s arms laying on the cold hard ground. Dirt paints their naked flesh as well as blood on their lips and Simon’s neck. “Jace,” Simon says softly. Jace rolls towards him emitting heat nuzzling against Simon’s face to place sleepy kisses along his nose and mouth. Simon sighs smiling, the millions of questions he wants to ask can wait.

∑                                                                                                                            

Jace blinks awake as the sun finally settles over them in the morning. Simon is sleeping soundly in his arms. Jace blushes, Simon trust him so much as the stay with him. Jace thinks anyone else would have fled especially since he was in wolf form last night.

He had prayed for their coupling since he found out what was happening that first time he changed without meaning to. He had wondered what Simon had thought of all the increased senses, the dreams, and even his feelings toward Jace. But over the months that Simon was in his life, he felt at ease.

Jace lets his fingers trail along Simon’s dirt covered curls and along the shape of his face. He thinks he could live the rest of his life at just the sight of Simon. “Simon,” Jace whispers as Simon leans into his caresses.

Simon hums as he slowly wakes up, “You’re so warm,” he says leaning into Jace’s chest. “Are you hurt,” Jace asks not smelling any blood from Simon aside from what’s dried on their lips and neck. Simon kisses Jace and shakes his head, “No. Sore but a good sore. So, werewolf?” Jace glances at Simon, “Born this way. Idris was created for creatures like us. My so many great grandmother Tessa Herondale created it.”

Simon pulls back to stare at Jace, “Your aunt? That Tessa Herondale.” Jace nods and Simon raises an eyebrow at him, “She’s a warlock like Magnus who owns the alternative medicine shop.” Simon giggles which causes Jace to chuckle, “What?” Simon shakes his head kissing Jace again, “I might freak out later. Feels like your telling me the sky is pink.” Jace smirks, “Sometimes it’s pink, purple, and orange.” Simon giggles again.

£

Simon sits at his open window waiting for Jace. He had been grounded since he had been found naked with Jace. They told the teachers that they had gone skinny dipping and lost their clothes, the nurse was quiet about the teeth marks along Simon’s neck glaring at Jace who glared back.

They hadn’t really spoke aside from texting. Luke had been strange around him asking without asking if Simon knew what Idris hide within its walls. That had been an awkward talk and they had decided that they would tell Jocelyn and Clary since neither of them could keep a secret from their loved ones long. Plus, Luke had said that what he knew of werewolves from his deputies, physical contact would be required. Jace had taken to explaining everything that Simon needed to know about their community and how their group of friends worked into it.

Jace’s wolf form enters the yard and Simon smiles. “Took you long enough. I was about to go to sleep without my Jace pillow,” Simon says as a naked Jace climbs into his window. Jace smiles pressing kisses onto Simon’s face. “I doubt it but I’m glad you waited. Everything locked up,” Jace says dragging Simon towards his bed.

Simon lays out as Jace kisses his skin, “Yep. Luke knows you’re here. Promised to keep Jocelyn in her room and Clary is out with Izzy.” Jace smiles taking claim of Simon’s mouth. “Think you can be very quiet,” Jace asks as Simon pants into his mouth. “Don’t I always,” Simon grins.

They take their time and Simon does as promise keeps quiet as best as he can while biting into Jace’s meaty flesh. Jace loves it, to have such a physical claiming from his mate. Once their love making is done, Jace is wrapped around Simon, “Am so glad you came to live here.”

Simon chuckles kissing Jace’s chin and jaw line, “Me too.” Jace looks at Simon with his different colored eyes, “Some wolves never find their mates. I was kinda scared I’d never find you.” Simon smiles kissing Jace slowly and gently, “You’re just to sweet but I’d like to think we’d run into each other at some point in our lives.” Jace smiles, “I’d make sure of it.”

↯

Clary and Jocelyn take the news that there is something different about Idris with better grace then everyone thought. But they did have lots of questions. Clary was insanely jealous once she got the details of the extent of Jace and his relationship. Simon felt like his life couldn’t get any better.

But it did…

£

Izzy pat Simon on his back, “You’re going to do great.” They were on next, everyone seemed to be doing so well, the judges had plenty of time to talk and compare scores while the M.C. got the audience pumped.

“Please welcome to the stage Rock Solid Panda playing their original song, Just the Way You Are,” the M.C. shouted. The band trooped out on to the stage and took their positions. Simon takes a breath deep holding onto the mic, seeing the Herondale crest glint on his index finger makes him smile. Jordan starts them off and the others join in before Simon sings:

Oh, (his) eyes, (his) eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
(His) hair, (his) hair  
Falls perfectly without (him) trying  
(He's) so beautiful  
And I tell (him) everyday

 

The audience is silent for a few seconds, unsure if they are hearing correctly. And Simon continues to sing, baring out his heart.

 

Yeah, I know, I know  
When I compliment (him) (he) won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that (he) doesn't see what I see  
But every time (he) asks me, do I look okay  
I say

 

Then the crowd goes wild. Everyone joins in cheering and listening to Simon sing.

 

When I see your face  
There is not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

 

Jace is in the crowd with Alec who is staring at him. Clary is shouting, jumping up and down. “He’s singing to you,” she says laughing as Jace’s face falls into the biggest smile it can create.

 

 And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, (boy), you're amazing  
Just the way you are, hey

 

(His) lips, (his) lips  
I could kiss them all day if (he) let me  
(His) laugh, (his) laugh  
(He) hates but I think it's so sexy

  
Once they end, the crowd hasn’t stopped cheering. They start to chant “Rock Solid Panda” over and over again. The M.C. tries to get them to focus with only two more bands left to play in the contest. They do settle down a bit and let the others sing.

 

At the end when the M.C. announces the judge’s winner, it turns out to be Rock Solid Panda. Simon and the others cheer on stage. They will receive their four single releases and Izzy is so excited she starts to cry. Simon leaves the stage once its all said and done searching for Jace.

 

Jace who waits for him in the wings, “So you think I’m beautiful,” he asks. Simon’s face splits into the biggest smile it can create, and nods. “I think you’re just perfect,” Simon says kissing Jace. Jace laughs into the kiss and holds onto Simon, “I think you’re perfect too.”

€

Later when they have their first interview because the record company decides to contract them for an album deal.

 

Interviewer: Ok, so of course I have to ask. Did the record company allow you to record your single as performed at the contest? I and everyone had heard that would have been an issue. The LGBT community was raising awareness about it as well.

SL: Yes, they did. They were actually very accommodating. I’m openly gay and what I write is mostly about my relationship with my boyfriend. So, changing the wording to some of the songs just won’t make any sense.

MR: They were so great. We don’t really know who or how that rumor got started. You know, we’re a band, we’d have Simon’s back anywhere and any song. You know there are songs I write, and I use the him pronoun. Jordan and Bat write their own songs and use she pronouns. It’s just a well-rounded mixture.

JK: In fact, since this is our first album, maybe our only one (the band laughs and shakes their heads) we decided to have a little fun with the songs. We called it a split twist; um Simon will start off singing female pronouns. Maia will join in singing the male pronouns. Then through one of the chorus sets it all changes.

BV: Yeah, and it all came out more amazing then we could have imagined. We don’t do it for all the songs, but we hope people everywhere enjoy what we as a band wanted to share.

Interviewer: I hope it all goes well. I know millions of fans can’t wait to hear the album. What do you think is store for you now?

SL: (Smiling) A life of adventure, with the band and the ones we love.

 

 


End file.
